What Seemed To Be an Innocent Party
by 00Savannah00Sierra00
Summary: To get her mind off Robbie, Jade takes her to a masquerade party. She doesn't quite know who she's hooking up with... RATED M FOR A SERIOUS REASON!


Author's Note:The first and last part of the story is after there fling!

"Robbie?" I ask as I pull the bedsheets up farther to my chest.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm so happy that we are together, and I love you."

"I hate Robbie. Why? WHY! Why did he have to make a complete fool of me?"  
Jade looks surprised. "Cat, I thought you liked him?"  
"I do! But uhh..heres how it happened. Danny and I are walking through the halls. He had just finished kissing me.  
Hes such a slob some times! Anyways, Robbie had been watching us. He comes up to me and asks 'Cat? Will you go on a date with me?' And Danny was still there!"  
"What did you say?"  
"I said 'I'm sorry, I'm with Danny.' I then ran off totally embarrassed!Why would he do that? Does he know I like him? Does he just want to torture me?" "Awwww..It's okay Kitty-Cat! At least that mother fucking retarted bitch, Vega, didn't kiss Robbie right infront of you."  
Jade grumbles. "Listen, I know how to get the stress off. You wanta go to the 'Cinderella Party' on Friday?"  
"Whats that?" Jade eyes widen.  
"You seriously don't know?"  
"What is it?  
"It's like a maquerade party. When you walk in, you are no longer yourself."  
"So...you could do basically anything?"  
"Once I had a pretty hot guy do some nairly stuff to me in the bathroom." Jade smirked.  
"Jadey!"  
Hey! You are not yourself!" Jade said giggling.  
"K. I'll do it."  
"Right. But it's really like a Cinderella Ball though. Like, you gotta wear ballgowns and masks and shit like that."  
Jades POV Cat and I walk into the big party. It's a sea of huge dresses and ties. It may look classy, but the dirty slut teenagers are grinding on the dance floor. The DJ's playing 'Sorry For Party Rocking.' I turn around to check on Cat.  
She looks excited as she steps into the club toward the bar. Her mask is feathered, pink and sparkly. I see the hot boy that I danced with the previous month. His head is covered with a hat and his face with a black and blue mask. Cats POV Jade has walked away somewhere and now I am no longer Cat. I'm Nadia Shea. I walk up to the boy at the bar. From what I can see, he is cute and about my age. I feel nervous. Come on Cat. Your Nadia now.  
"Sir?"  
"Yeah," the boy replies in an unnatrual deep voice. He fiddles with his mask.  
"May I have a Diet Coke?" He doesn't respond. He reaches under the counter and pulls out a spot glass. I see a bottle pour into it as he then pushes it my way. It's vodka.  
"We only got hard drinks here ma lady." Hehe. I think it's funny when boys say ma lady. "HAHA!" I burst out acidently. He smirks. I blush.  
"Ohhh..see um a lot of boys umm they-!" The bartender boy suddenly reached his hand around my neck and kissed me on the lips. I started to think it was wrong, but realized it wasn't me, and that I should unlease the other person in me. He then picks me up and swings me over the counter, still kissing. His lips taste like beer. He wraps his hands around my waist. We are so close. "Drinks on the house," he mumbles out to the people watching. He picks me up and holds me in his arms. He runs us into a restroom. He stops kissing and then pushes me against the 's rough.  
I like it. This is all happening so fast. Calm down, just go with it.  
He presses himself against me and rubs my thighs. His fingers crawl upwards until they reach my folds. My eyes widen and yelp out a first cry of pleasure as his fingers enter me. It pushes and pushes. I scream out. "Ohhhh! Ohhhhh! Oh! AH. .AH!" I cry. then acidently "OHHHHHHH...ROBBBBIIEE!"  
He turns his face to mine in confusion, but doesn't stop.  
"You know?" He says. "WHAT!" I cry out in confusion also, as I feel pleasured. He stops. I look up.  
"Sorry," I say after a few moments of catching my breathe.  
"I just am in love with this boy Robbie who goes to school with me. I have loved him since the day I kissed him to show him what a stage kiss was. Sorry. I'm Cat, and you?" I blurt out. Man, I'm bad at this.  
I suddenly see the boy lift his fingers under his mask and push up until he is revealed.  
In horror, Robbie is revealed.  
"I love you too Cat," Robbie says as he walks toward me and takes off my mask. I am so happy.  
Jades POV "HARDER! HARDER! FUCK ME YOU BITCH!" he's screaming. This kid and I are naked in a dumster.

Cats POV "What a wonderful night. I really do love you." 


End file.
